Species Page: Ilythiiri (Drow)
This page is still under construction. External Appearance Like humans, Ilythiiri come in all shapes and sized. Though they are generally tall, with males being shorter. Their skin is anywhere between gray, black, purple, and blue. Patterns such as stripes, swirls, and other things aren't uncommon to have on their skin. They almost always have bioluminescent spots and freckles dotting their skin here and there. They can control and dull the bioluminescence at will. The only exception to this is the extremely rare albino Ilythiiri, whose skin is completely white. However, these are usually sacrificed or hailed as demigods depending on what society they are born in. Ilythiiri hair colors include white, platinum blonde, black, and (rarely) copper and silver. Ilythiiri mostly have crimson eyes, however there have been others with brown, pink, green, black, and gray. Yellow ares are not uncommon, yet they usually suggest illness or poisoning. Blue and purple are the most unusual eye colors and suggest human or surface-elf somewhere in the Ilythiiri's family history. Whites of the eyes can be black, grey, purple, white, red, blue, and green. The pupils of their eyes appear much like a snake's and their eyes seem to grow redder if angry or upset. They tend to grow yellower if ill or poisoned. Ilythiiri teeth can be white, black, or purple and their gums/tongues/throats can be pink, black, red, or purple. Ilythiiri unusually have long, claw-like fingers, and four claw-like toes with one being a large hooked toe. Their tongues are normally forked with sharp teeth and long, bat-like ears. It is not uncommon for Ilythiiri to have certain mutations such as horns or spines sprouting from their heads, backs, necks, etc. This is mostly due to interbreeding and experimentation to try and further their race. Abilities and Weaknesses Ilythiiri possesses an ability called faerie fire. Faerie fire is often mistaken for will'o'wisps, however, faerie fire is actually capable of hurting it's victims. Another ability they possess which is related to faerie fire is called dancing lights. These, unlike fae fire, are harmless and simply serve as a distraction, little balls of light, or something to keep track of their enemies with in the dark. Ilythiiri are also capable of manipulating shadows. However, these shadows are not capable of touching or grabbing things since they are only shadows, unless you are a thing called a "curseborn" (which is just fancy naming for an Ilythiiri who is capable of manipulating the mass of shadows). Instead, they are usually used to cause black outs or to hide themselves. As with all fae, Ilythiiri are also able to preform magic. These types of magic vary from each individual. For some, they are able to do work better with mojo bags and traditional magic. Others prefer more advanced magic like healing or necromancy. Necromancy is the most common type of magic, being favored for it's power, however it is the most dangerous. Death is the separation of soul and body, and trying to reverse that causes an imbalance that (sooner or later) comes back to bite. It is not uncommon for Ilythiiri to be unable to tap into their magical power and it is considered a shameful disability, for it most likely means that they come from human or some other ancestry. All Ilythiiri are capable of moving between this dimension and theirs. Some are capable of moving through others, but it is extremely difficult. They are also rumored to have the ability of bending reality, coming from old tales of faeries who grant wishes to certain folk on crossroads. It is also believed, most likely borrowing from the banshee mythos, that capturing one will grant you a wish. Whether this applies to Ilythiiri or not is not known. Despite all these abilities that Ilythiiri have, they do have weaknesses.Things such as holy water seem to work. It doesn't matter how you go about acquiring this holy water, but holy water mixed with salt and crossroads dirt works best. Steel, iron are capable of burning and scarring them. Cold forged iron seems to work better, since it is considered more pure. Silver also works, but only on dark fae. Wearing clothes inside out, placing horse shoes over doors, and keeping four leaf clovers seems to work as a good repellent to Ilythiiri. St. John's Wort, a type of plant, is practically fatal and the scent of it itself can cause sharp pains and wreck any current spells or enchantments they have going. It is also possible to trap them in a circle of pure salt or Witch Hazel leaves. They are also extremely vulnerable to illusions and psychological attacks. They also have to stop to count spilled salt and cream works like tequila on them. Resilience Ilythiiri have a natural resistance to magic, presumably from the dark energies known as Faerzress that the Underdark radiates. However, Ilythiiri may willingly lower this resistance on a temporary basis, long enough to use certain enchantments and spells on themselves. Ilythiiri are also resistant to poisons and venom to the point where they are actually given small dosages while they are children as a form of vaccine. Their super fast metabolisms which burn them up before they become fatal. They will, however, still get sick from it and in cases of strong poisons and venom, they can die. Their blood breaks down adenosine faster and while they are awake, which allows them to go days without sleep. Sleep medication in high doses can still affect them. They can usually just enter a self-induced trance through practiced meditation in place of sleep. However, exceptions do occur and it is not impossible for them to sleep. Ilythiiri are also capable of healing slightly faster than humans, due to their magical blood. However, they can not heal immediately. Lifespans Ilythiiri children and teenagers age at about the same rate as a human of the same age, but once they hit twenty, their growth slows so much that they could stay physically twenty for centuries. After they hit ninety-four, they are no longer considered children. One-hundred and forty is considered middled aged. Ilythiiri can live to be more than three-thousand and one-hundred years old, however they are usually killed by the time they are two-hundred and five. :Childhood: 1 - 49 years :Adolescence: 50 - 79 years :Adulthood: 80 - 139 years :Middle Age: 140 - 189 years :Old: 190 - 224 years :Vulnerable: 225+ years (More prone to being attacked at this age, while they are weaker) :Maximum Age: +3,100 years Senses *'Smell:' Their senses of smell are dulled due to living in damp caves full of moss and being exposed to ritualistic incense burning from birth. *'Hearing:' Their hearing is superb and they are capable of adjusting it to different "settings" and should their sight be cut off, they can successfully use echolocation. *'Taste:' They have amazing senses of taste, to the point of being capable of identifying things merely by taste. As such, they are usually extremely finicky eaters. *'Touch:' Their senses of touch can be magnified at will. They are capable of picking up on vibrations and using it to locate things or even find subtle messages carved into stone. *'Sight: '''Instead of rods and cones, the eyes are equipped with octagons which aid their darkvision. Their eyes contain a reflective oil which gathers available light and reflects it, protecting eyes from light and allowing them to see better. *'Sixth Sense:''' Ilythiiri are incredibly in tune with everything at almost all times. They can usually notice a disturbance or a distortion in the area, sometimes before it's actually happened. It's speculated this may come from exposure to the Faezress, which is a vortex that runs through dimensions. As well as these senses, they have another which enables them to pick up on essences and even identify them. Though this sense (nicknamed Soul Reading ) usually manifests as other sensories like certain smells or colors. Taking away their senses of touch, hear, and sight by whatever means is almost fatal, considering it is all they ever rely on. Ilythiiri are also extremely sensitive to light, the exception being Ilythiiiri that frequent light areas. In fact, Ilythiiri eyes secrete a reflective oil that helps protect their eyes from light. This is why most of their eyes seem to "glow." Still, though, even Ilythiiri that frequent light areas are at risk of overheating, fever, burning, and in some extreme cases, going blind. Their ears are also extremely sensitive. Things such as dog whistles, certain tunes, ringing bells (especially Church bells), and water running for too long can affect them drastically and drive them out of their minds. Skeletal Structure Their skeletal structures are nearly identical to humans, sans a few differences. They have ribs going all the way down their torso and an extra joint in their fingers for sign language. The bone structure in their toes are also arched, making a hook-shape. Vascular System They have quick heartbeats which carries blood quicker and allows them to heal and metabolize quickly. They are known to have more blood in their body than that of a humans' and their blood often makes hemavores sick. Category:Creature pages